Perfect Gift For Irelia
by TheBasileus
Summary: The ever forgetful Syndra has forgotten to buy a gift for her beloved Irelia. A lighthearted story of surprises and Christmas surprises (T rated)


"Good work out there guardians, we'll stop here for today", Ahri said as she gathered all of the star guardians together to wrap up their activities for the day, the group gathered in a disclosed area where no civilians can spot them.

It was nighttime for the guardians as they gathered at the usual spot, which was the rooftop of an abandoned school building. Ahri was debriefing the rest of the star guardians about the fight today whilst the rest of the star guardians were impatient to go home; they were fighting from evening to midnight in the cold December winters which made it even harder to concentrate on the fight, furthermore, Christmas was right on the brink of the day.

"Ok, that's all for today. We will resume duties tomorrow", Ahri said which garnered a large amount of displeasure from the star guardians.

"Can't we have a break tomorrow? It's Christmas!", Ezreal chimed in, the rest of the star guardians seemed to agree with him as they had pleading looks on their faces.

"Yeah, it's Christmas. That's why we've got to have duties to ensure everyone can celebrate the merry event with a peace of mind", Ahri refuted as she quickly shut down the idea of having a day off. The sudden mood of hope was quickly replaced with the heavy sense of responsibility that the star guardians as they were reminded of their duties, most of the star guardians were about to leave the building before…

"C'mon Ahri, don't you want to spend extra time with Sona as well?", Ezreal said which made the leader of the star guardian's face heated up by a fair bit. The rare embarrassed side of the leader allowed the rest of the members to bask in the view of the flustered mess of the leader, which was shortly replaced with a slightly more composed Ahri who coughed to get rid of the remaining flustered feeling she felt.

"W-well, maybe for a little while we can rest for a bit..", Ahri finally concluded with made the star guardians celebrate with merry cheers as they all depart on after another. Only leaving two members left on the rooftop; Neeko and Syndra.

The purple-haired mage stood at a far end of the rooftop which piqued the curiosity of Neeko; Syndra always never had a place with the star guardians for a very long time, never enthusiastic to help the other guardians and was rather snarky with her remarks. Until one day, her attitude quite literally changed 360 degrees as she started to become more… of a pleasant presence for the rest of the guardians.

"Why are you still here?", Neeko asked which made Syndra's shoulders jump a little as she held her hands up to show that she wasn't going to harm Syndra, the awkward silence between the two lasted a few seconds before Syndra ended it.

"I'm…Thinking about somethings. What about you?", Syndra replied. Neeko's curiosity was piqued even further as she has never seen Syndra so deep in thought before; the latter was always short-tempered allowing Neeko to conclude Syndra as a rash person.

"Well, I'm meeting with my girlfriend, Nidalee, over here", Neeko replied with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Yeah… Wait, did you say girlfriend?", Syndra said as she gripped the shoulders of Neeko causing the latter to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Y-yeah?", Neeko replied anxiously

"Did you get anything for your girlfriend?", Syndra asked. The curious chameleon only shook her head which caused Syndra to remove her hands from the shoulders of Neeko and drop her shoulders in dejection, Neeko held the hands of Syndra and asked a question.

"What is it that you are thinking about?", Neeko asked which made Syndra look away with a light blush on her face.

"It's going to be Christmas soon, and I hadn't prepared a gift for Irelia", Syndra said timidly as she continued to sulk in distress. Neeko smiled at the mage; it seemed to the latter that this Irelia person was quite important to Syndra, so much so that she is willing to spare a thought off of her busy mind to prepare a gift for her.

"Hmm, you could cook her supper after you get back.", Neeko suggested.

"I… can't cook", Syndra replied.

"Maybe gift her some flowers?", Neeko suggested once more.

"She doesn't like flowers…", Syndra replied.

Neeko's smile was starting to crack from the irritation that Syndra was giving her, the mage just seemed to not know how to do anything except blowing her enemies into smithereens with her magic. Just as Neeko was about to suggest something, a phone ringtone started to go off; which belonged to Syndra.

"Crap. Hold up, I need to take this call", Syndra cursed before answering the call, Neeko could hear a foreign voice over the phone call; it sounded feminine and was talking to Syndra in a rather…, endearing way. It didn't take long for Neeko to put two and two together as she realized who was on the phone with Syndra, it was Irelia.

"Lia, I will be back soon okay? I just have some…, extra stuff to take care of", Syndra said on the phone.

'Yep, definitely Irelia", Neeko thought to herself as she overheard the informal name that Syndra used on her lover.

"It's past midnight Syndra, what could you possibly have to take care of?", Irelia asked with each word heavy with concern.

'Taking care of your gift!', Neeko said to herself.

"T-there was an emergency! So there was more stuff I had to take care of", Syndra frantically replied

'Sure thing…', Neeko thought to herself.

There was an awkwardly long silence between the two as Syndra stood silently and patiently, waiting for Irelia's response. Only after a few unbearably silent seconds between the two of them, Syndra broke it by calling her lover's name;

"Irelia?"

"Alright, come back as soon as you can, okay?", the feminine voice requested.

"Yes, bye Lia", Syndra said before hanging up on her phone. Neeko seeing the whole thing unfold between the two was frantically trying to suggest a perfect gift for the mage's lover; the gift had to be something that she desired and within Syndra's ability to produce or obtain.

'I don't even know what she likes!', Neeko thought to herself as she pressed her two hands against her head, which proved fruitful as she had come up with a perfect gift.

"Syndra! Neeko has an idea!", Neeko exclaimed as she rushed toward the mage, Syndra's eyes lit up with excitement and hope as she calmly waited for the former's suggestion.

"So what is it?", Syndra excitedly asked, which caused Neeko to smile gleefully.

"Well, you just have to follow my instructions..", before Neeko whispered the instructions into Syndra's ears, setting the stage for the ultimate gift.

The ultimate gift for Irelia.

The silent darkness of midnight filled the brightly lit living room of Xan Irelia's quarters; the cold, dark and silent night was fitting for the latter as her loneliness was apparent as she was the only presence in the living room watching the television whilst wrapped up in a thick blanket with a cup of chocolate sitting on the coffee table.

Irelia took out her phone to check the time; 12.30 am. It has been 30 minutes since Irelia called Syndra and the latter was not home yet; Syndra was always clingy toward Irelia, which made it odd to Irelia that she was late home, without even constantly informing her that she was heading home. It was clear to Irelia that Syndra was behaving peculiarly, maybe she got into trouble on the way home?

"Maybe I should call her-", Irelia said to herself before getting interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Is it Syndra?', Irelia thought to herself as she unwrapped herself from the blanket which revealed the outfit that she was in; her hair was tied in a ponytail, her body was covered with a white turtle neck that firmly clung to her skin, showing her curvy figure whilst wearing tight black jeans. The latter excitedly made her way toward the door and opened it which to her disappointment; it revealed two female package delivery personnel that carried a huge box.

"Hey, there miss, sorry for the late-night disturbance", one of the personnel said which garnered a sharp gaze from Irelia.

"Whose this package for?", Irelia replied authoritatively, the intimidating tone of Irelia caused the

"T-this is for Xan I-irelia..", the personnel said which made Irelia raise her eyebrows in confusion; the latter did not remember ordering something of this magnitude, never the one to splurge on online shopping. Unless…

"Carry it in. Do I need to sign anything?", Irelia asked before one of the personnel carried the package into the house whilst the other pulled out a signature tablet, which Irelia swiftly signed and returned it to the personnel.

"Leave it beside the couch", Irelia commanded the personnel who followed through with the command and laid the package gently beside the couch.

"Well we'll get going, thank you miss", the personnel said before the door was slammed shut in front of the two of them causing one of the personnel to disappear into stardust whilst the other to break free of its disguise, revealing Neeko in her star guardian form.

"Syndra with scary women… Oh well, time to meet with Nidalee!", the chameleon said as she flew out of the apartment complex.

"Where is it..", Irelia said to herself as she searched her cabinet for a penknife.

"There", before pulling a rather dull penknife that had a decent amount of rust around the blade causing the latter to sigh, but Irelia made her way out of her room anyways to open the package.

"Let's see what you've gotten me, Syndra..", Irelia said as she carefully inserted the penknife into one of the poorly taped crevices, and slid the pen knife all the way to the end with a considerable amount of force. The latter moved to the other side of the box and repeated the same act, leaving the remaining tape on the top of the package intact;

"Final cu-", before Irelia was cut off once again, but this time by a figure popping out of the package; the figure had beautiful violet hair whilst wearing a red headdress, her body was donned with a similar red and white suit that strongly resembled Syndra's star guardian look.

"Merry Christmas!", Syndra shouted as she popped out of the package with her hands in the air, causing Irelia to recoil backward. Syndra stood in her position whilst staring at Irelia, who was as still as a statue.

"Lia?", Syndra called out which made Irelia pounce onto her, which Syndra caught in a tight embrace that almost causing the latter to fall back and hit the dining table.

"I missed you so much..", Irelia said as she hugged Syndra tightly, whilst the latter stroke her lover's black hair.

"I'm sorry that I was late, I was preparing this gift for you", Syndra said as Irelia separated from Syndra to look at her silly get-up once more, which made the dancer chuckle a little causing Syndra to blush in embarrassment.

"Gosh, you're so silly", Irelia said while resisting a chuckle before locking lips with Syndra. The two stayed at that position for a while before they separate their lips, causing Irelia to chuckle in joy as Syndra smile merrily at her.

"Well, I didn't know what gift to get you so..., I thought I would be the perfect present for you", Syndra said with a chuckle which made Irelia smile as well.

"Mhm, you are indeed a perfect present for me", Irelia replied while wrapping her hands around the shoulders of the mage, which made the mage lift the dancer by her feet and carry Irelia in a princess carry.

"H-hey!", Irelia said flusteredly which made Syndra laugh softly.

"I'm going to spoil you tonight, my plaything~", Syndra declared as she carried Irelia into their quarters, before shutting the door with her feet.

For another passion-filled night between the two lovers.

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas! Hope yall are having a great Christmas, if not, here's a lighthearted story to cheer your merry holidays up! Thank for reading this and I hope to see you again in my next Christmas special!

-Basileus


End file.
